Recently, functions employed in recording apparatus such as a duplicator, have been diversified by the use of a computer for performing control and data processing operation. Many and various operations have been required for setting conditions to select functions and execute the selected functions. It is difficult for operators to know all of the various operations, and operation errors caused by operator mistakes are likely to occur. To facilitate proper operations, a console panel has been employed. The console panel includes various kinds of key switches and operating means such as ten keypads and includes indication lamps or indicators for displaying messages to assist in function selection, state sitting, and operation guidance.
In general, console panels on which keys, LEDs and liquid crystal indicators are arranged, such as for example back-lit type console panels, message display type console panels and the like, have been used in conventional user interfaces. The backlit type console panel has an indication plate in which fixed messages are respectively arranged in predetermined positions so as to be selectively indicated by illuminating the indication plate from the back by use of lamps or the like. The message display type console panel, for example, has liquid crystal display elements by which various messages can be selectively displayed without enlargement of the display area. Selection between the two types is determined in due consideration of the complexity in system construction of the duplicator, the operation property thereof, and the like.
Referring to FIG. 42, there is shown an example of the console panel employed in a duplicator, which has been proposed in patent applications previously filed by the assignee of the present application (for example, in Japanese Patent Application nos. 62-278653 to 62-278655).
The proposed console panel 70 has a menu indication panel 702 arranged in the upper portion thereof and provided with panel portions (703 to 708), the contents of which are respectively indicated with characters.
Of these, a sorter panel 703 has a switch 709 and two indication lamps 710 by which a sorting mode (a stack mode and a verification mode) can be selected in the case where a sorter is connected.
A function selection panel 704 has a switch 711 for performing picture edition, modification or check, a switch 712 for making a job memory work, and a switch 713 for setting various duplication forms such as a rapid sequence paging function, a frame removing function, a binding margin setting function, and the like. A switch 714 selects double side-duplication, and indication lamps 715 indicates the switches that have been selected.
A monochromatic color emphasis panel 705 has four indication lamps 715 for indicating the kind (color) or a currently used color developer. Indication lamps 715 are arranged in the uppermost portion thereof. In the remaining portion, there are provided four switches 716 to 719 and indication lamps 710 for indicating which of the switches 716 to 719 is set. The switches 716 to 719 are named as "marking color switch 716," "partly color conversion switch 717," "rapid sequence color synthesis switch 718," and "monochromatic color switch 719," respectively.
A copy density panel 706 has indication lamps 710 for indicating which one of five copy density steps is selected, and shift keys 720 and 721 for selecting one of the five copy density steps. When, for example, the upper shift key 720 is pushed, the copy density steps is successively decreased so that the copy density becomes lower. When, for example, the lower shift key 721 is pushed the copy density steps are successively increased so that copy density becomes higher. For example, the coy density can be adjusted in 16 steps. An automatic density adjusting switch 723 is arranged under the copy density panel 706. By the operation of the automatic density adjusting switch 723, the mode is set to an automatic density adjusting mode and an automatic density indication lamp 722 is turned on.
A magnification/paper selection panel 707 has a left portion to set and indicate magnification, and a right portion to perform paper selection. The left portion to set and indicate magnification includes shift keys 724 and 725 for setting a suitable magnification, a magnification indication display portion 723A, a fixed magnification key 726, fixed magnification indication plates 727, and indication lamps 710. The fixed magnification key 726, the fixed magnification indication plates 727 and the indication lamps 710 are arranged adjacent to the shift keys 724 and 725 and the magnification display portion 723A. The right portion for performing selection of paper includes eight indication plates 728 for indicating paper size and paper type, and shift keys 729 and 730. To the left of the eight indication plates, indication lamps 710 are arranged to indicate selected paper size and paper type. Further, an automatic paper/magnification selection switch 731 for selecting a present combination of magnification and paper size is disposed under the magnification/paper selection panel 707.
A display panel 708 located at the right of the magnification paper selection panel 707 has a schematic diagram 732 of the duplicator, and a liquid crystal display portion 733. The diagram 732 indicates the selected supply tray and the area where a paper jam has occurred. The liquid crystal display portion 733 displays various messages including if appropriate Japanese Kanji characters and visually indicates function selection and setting execution conditions.
Further, various keys or buttons are arranged under the display panel 708. These keys or buttons include: an all clear button 734 for returning the duplicator to the basic state; a ten key keypad 735 used for inputting numerical values; an interrupt button 736 used for selecting interrupting operation in the continuous copy mode; a stop clear button 737 used for stopping copier operation, setting the number of sheets to be copied, and for setting a sorter bin; a start button 738 for starting copier operation; a selection key 739 for moving a cursor in accordance with the message displayed on the liquid crystal display portion 733; a setting key 740 used for performing setting according to a position pointed to by the cursor; and the like.
The aforementioned console panel has a basic operation area related to basic operations such as paper selection and copy density setting, and an applied operation area related to applied operations such as function selection and monochromatic color emphasis, the two areas being arranged separately. In addition, the applied operations are assisted by displaying messages including Kanjis and Kanas (used in Japanese writing) on the liquid crystal display portion 733, to minimize the occurrence of operation errors in the panel operation.
In the case of a duplicator, the possible functions vary depending on the attached optional devices, such as a sorter, a duplex auto document feeder, a middle tray capable of double-side duplication and a IC card device. The functions vary depending on the combination of the above-mentioned devices, and the number of function selection switches arranged in the console panel. Further, the arrangement of indication lamps and indicators and the number thereof vary correspondingly.
With the increase in use of this type duplicator in offices, the requirements of users have become more of diverse necessity on to increase in the number of functions. In order to improve operation property, the construction of the console panel needs to be changed to make it possible to determine the arrangement and size of keys or indicators corresponding to the optional devices.
Recording apparatus, such as duplicators, are required to be reduced in size for the purpose of efficiently using working space. However, as described above, as the number of functions in the console panel increases, the number of switches and the number of indicators used for selection thereof and for setting operating conditions increases. There arises a problem in that space required for the console becomes too large.
The applicant of this application has proposed a recording apparatus using a CRT display unit instead of employing the above-described type console panel in a user interface. The selection area of the CRT screen is set by key operation to carry out the selection of functions and the setting of execution conditions, to minimize the number of keys. In the case where such a CRT display unit is used, however, the quantity of information increases as the number of functions increases. The display unit requires a wide display area, and is not compatible with the requirement to reduce it in size. If the CRT display unit is made small in size, it is not possible to provide all of necessary information on one screen in an understandable format. According to the aforementioned proposal, this problem is solved by using a screen dividing and display method. However, in the case where one screen is divided into a plurality of parts to be switched and displayed to carry out the function setting not all parts will displayed to the same time. Consequently, screen parts must be selectively switched for displaying and it is required to check the set state of the parts not being displayed. Operation becomes complicated and setting errors will occur.